1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a display apparatus having the array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate having a reduced contact resistance, a display apparatus having the array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving printed circuit board processes image data for a liquid crystal display apparatus before the image data is transmitted to a liquid crystal display panel. For a full color display of the liquid crystal display apparatus, signal lines having a gate line and a data line are densely formed in a predetermined area of a thin film transistor substrate of the liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus. Each of the signal lines has a pad formed at an end thereof. The pad is wider than the respective signal lines.
A driving chip for transmitting a signal is needed for an LCD apparatus to timely apply a driving signal from a driving printed circuit board to the signal lines. The driving chip may be mounted on the liquid crystal display panel by a chip-on-glass method or on a tape carrier package by a chip-on-film method.
In general, the pad is coupled with the driving chip or the tape carrier package through an anisotropic conductive film because of a narrow distance between the pad and an adjacent pad.
The anisotropic conductive film includes an adhesive resin and a plurality of conductive particles distributed in the adhesive resin. A heat compression process is used for the anisotropic conductive film to attach the driving chip or the tape carrier package to the liquid crystal display panel. The conductive particles transmit the signals from the driving chip or the tape carrier package to the pad on the liquid crystal display panel.
However, the LCD panel malfunctions because signals applied to the liquid crystal display panel are distorted due to an increase of a contact resistance between the conductive particles and the liquid crystal display panel.